


Dominion

by GingerEl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, dom!luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: It's special, what the three of them have. The things they do together. The things they do for Luna.“I suppose you have been very patient,” Luna teases, “What do you think Prom?”Prompto cocks an eyebrow like he’s genuinely considering it and Noct glares down at him in horror. Annoyingly his boyfriend only waggles his eyebrows in response and Noct shifts restlessly above him.“Maybe,” Prompto says and Noct drops his face into the curve of Prompto’s throat.“Please,” he murmurs, probably a little pathetically.Alternatively: Prompto and Noctis are Luna's to command, however she sees fit. And happily so.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Dominion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogs/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [Boogs](https://twitter.com/Boogsart1). I hope you enjoy this PromLuNoct sin, my friend 💛

Luna presses her foot more firmly against his shoulder and at first Noctis resists, waiting until the sharp point of her heel  _ hurts _ for just a second before following her command and sinking forward to take Prompto’s cock deeper into his mouth.

“Good boy,” Luna coos and Noctis feels  _ proud _ for a second, all but glowing under the praise until she adds, “You look  _ beautiful _ , Prompto. So responsive.”

Of course she wasn’t talking to him, Noctis is little more than a toy right now, the mechanism by which Luna is choosing to extract pleasure from Prompto.

Luna didn’t bind his hands so he brings them up to brace against Prompto’s thighs, knowing how much his boyfriend likes it when he presses in his fingertips hard enough he flinches.

Prompto makes a half aborted noise in the back of his throat and Noctis would smile if he could.

Luna’s heel presses into him again but Noctis doesn’t have anywhere to go, doesn’t have any further to press forward and move away from it so he’s forced to stay, enjoying the brief kiss of pleasurable pain. Luna takes her foot away without word, heels clicking against the polished wood floor as she adjusts her stance behind them at the edge of the bed. 

She doesn’t ask him to stop so he doesn’t, taking advantage of his new freedom to bob his head a little faster, arch up in a way he couldn’t do before.

Noct can hear her moving, one of the  _ many _ benefits of the shoes she’s wearing, heels clicking on the floor as she approaches the end of the bed. Her harness is there, Noctis knows - he’d set it out, even picked the toy that would slot into it - and he can’t help but cast his eyes towards her. Hoping that it’s time, that she’s going to slip it on around her narrow hips and that it’s  _ his _ turn. As much as he loves watching her fuck Prompto he wants it to be  _ him _ , prone beneath her on the bed and pinned beneath her soft hands.

But Luna  _ doesn’t _ pick it up, she simply crawls onto the bed, right up beside Prompto, so close that Noct feels the lace of her stocking brush the backs of his fingers. She bends down, cupping Prompto’s face in her hands and turning him towards her for a kiss. Prompto goes willingly and Noctis watches the two of them from beneath his lashes, the taste of Prompto thick on his tongue.

They’re  _ so beautiful _ together, so effortlessly perfect.

Prompto’s legs shift against the floor, kicking restlessly and even though Noct thinks it’s  _ cute _ he presses down on his thighs to keep him still. His hips twitch instead, half rising off the mattress so Noct is unexpectedly choked when Prompto presses deeper than anticipated.

Prompto and Luna’s mouths part with an audible pop and Luna strokes her thumb across his cheek.

“Is that good, darling?”

Prompto nods.

“Is this how you’d like to come, or -?”

Prompto gasps and then breathes out a desperate little, “ _ No _ .”

Noctis knows what’s coming but he doesn’t stop right away, not until Luna’s hand is fisting into his hair and dragging him slowly backwards. Prompto’s cock pops free from his mouth and smears across his chin as it falls to rest hot and heavy against his thigh.

“Come up here, Noctis,” Luna says and she pats Prompto’s chest.

Noct flies off the floor, scrambling up onto the bed so his knees fall either side of Prompto’s hips. It leaves them lying sideways across the bed, their legs dangling off the edge of it. Prompto’s hands are eager at his sides, tugging him down closer to mash their mouths together, trapping Luna’s hands between their chests. Prompto licks into his mouth, a little uncoordinated but wonderful in it’s earnestness.

“Lovely,” Luna comments and then her hand wiggles out from between them.

As she shifts away Prompto’s mouth and hands are the only things with the power to stop him from turning to watch instead of only listening to the familiar  _ clink _ of the metal rings of her harness.

Prompto’s hand slips down from his waist, palming around his ass until his fingers are sneaking further in, pressing and teasing against his entrance where he’s stretched and ready, slick wet with lube from where they’d all been playing prior to Luna pulling on her shoes.

The bed shifts again and Luna’s heels click across the floor once more. She rustles and clinks then a warm hand is smoothing up his spine, bumping against Prompto’s. Luna steps closer and he feels  _ it _ , cool smooth silicone coming to rest between his ass and push Prompto’s fingers out of the way. When her thighs press tight up against his own the sharp edge of leather bites into his skin.

“Luna,” he moans, garbled by Prompto’s tongue.

Luna laughs softly, tugging his hip gently so he inches back a little. Prompto finally releases his mouth, tossing his head back to whine and laugh as their cocks fall into place together against his hip.

“What do you want, love?” Luna asks him, pressing the unyielding length between her thighs against his rim.

“You,” Noct gasps, “Please Luna.”

Luna hums thoughtfully, stepping back just enough that Noct can no longer  _ feel _ her.

“I suppose you have been  _ very _ patient,” Luna teases, “What do you think Prom?”

Prompto cocks an eyebrow like he’s genuinely considering it and Noct glares down at him in horror. Annoyingly his boyfriend only waggles his eyebrows in response and Noct shifts restlessly above him in frustration.

“Maybe,” Prompto says and Noct drops his face into the curve of Prompto’s throat.

“Please,” he murmurs, probably a  _ little _ pathetically.

Prompto snorts and Noct retaliates by shifting his weight onto one hand so he can sneak the other in between their hips to grasp both their cocks in one hand, beginning to work them as well as the odd angle allows.

“Fuck,” Prompto groans, “Fuck, yes, Noct. Please.”

Prompto’s fingers dig into his ass, tugging so he’s open and on display for Luna’s gaze. There’s a beat of three seconds, where Noct strokes up his and Prompto’s cocks slowly then, finally, Luna’s pressing the tip of her strap on right up against his hole and inching inside him.

She goes slow, filling him up and stretching him wide in tiny increments that are somehow not enough but wonderful and consuming at the same time. Noct moans against Prompto’s throat as he’s filled, hand stuttering slightly and Prompto’s touches his jaw gently, urging him up and closer for another kiss.

“So good,” Prompto murmurs, breath short and body trembling beneath his own.

Prompto’s going to come first, he  _ should _ come first if Noct has anything to do about it but his  _ own _ breath is laboured even before Luna’s hips press up against his ass. She’s making breathy little sounds as she moves, barely letting Noct recover from being filled before half withdrawing and thrusting back in. Her hands are strong on his hips, holding firm to keep him still as her thrusts slowly build.

“That’s it,” Luna says and her thumbs press down on the small of his back, arching his spine more harshly into her thrusts, opening himself up for the exquisite pleasure of a near constant press and release against his prostate.

“My good boys,” Luna murmurs, “Look at you.”

Prompto gasps again, teeth biting down into Noct’s bottom lip and he tenses up under Noct’s body. All his muscles bunch up at once and he wrenches himself away from Noct to release a pained little cry over their panting breaths. Noct works his hand a little faster, squeezes his hand  _ just _ a little tighter and Prompto comes in a torrent against his own belly, breathless moan dragging on and on, spurning Luna on to shift her hips faster and drive herself ruthlessly against Noct’s sweet spot.

“ _ Gods _ ,” Noct moans, letting himself fall into it now, focusing on nothing but the feel of Luna inside him and the still twitching length of Prompto’s cock beside his own.

Prompto kisses him again, noses knocking together uncomfortably before he lines them up.

“Noctis,” Luna says, sounding breathless, “Are you close?”

“Yes,” he says, “Yes Luna, please. Just like that.”

Her shoes shift against the floor again, her stance adjusting and she moves  _ faster _ ; the same depth and pressure but  _ more _ of it and it can’t even be a full minute before he’s whining into Prompto’s mouth his own mess spilling between the two of them to add to the splatter on Prompto’s pale skin.

“Wonderful,” Luna sighs.

Noct drops his head onto Prompto’s chest and his boyfriend’s hands replace Luna’s on his hips when they leave, reassuringly firm as she slowly withdraws.

“You good?” Prompto murmurs.

Noct nods, a little beyond words and goes with Prompto’s hands as they encourage him over onto his side. He’d  _ hoped _ that Prompto would lay with him for a moment, snuggle him back to full consciousness but Noct can’t say he’s altogether disappointed when instead he gets to watch Prompto slide all the way to the edge of the bed and reach for Luna.

With one hand he tugs down the cups of white lace covering her breasts and the other reaches for her harness, fumbling as he tries to find the release. Prompto draws one of Luna’s nipples into his mouth, both sets of blue eyes disappearing between long-lashed eyelids as he works her over with lips and tongue.

She moans, a barely there warble that somehow fills the room and tangles her hand into the back of Prompto’s hair. Her harness comes loose all in one go and it clatters rather noisily to the floor. Prompto wastes no time, yanking her underwear down to her mid-thigh, lace over lace, and slipping his fingers between them.

It  _ sounds _ slick and it's that noise more than anything that puts enough strength back into Noct’s limbs to right himself. He joins Prompto at the edge of the mattress, kneeling so he can cup Luna’s face with one hand and draw her close to kiss. Her jaw is tense, clenched against the onslaught of pleasure and Noct doesn’t give her a reprieve, just strokes his hand down the column of her throat then lower and lower until his fingers meet Prompto’s.

Prompto thumbs over her clit one last time before moving to make space for Noct, pressing his fingers down and back, up  _ inside _ of her - one, two and then three - while Noct circles his fingers round and round, constant and firm with no hint of letting up.

Luna gasps and Noct backs away to watch her face. Eyes squeezed tight and crease between her brow as she chews brutally at her bottom lip, the  _ noise _ between her thighs becomes almost obscene.

“Gods,” she whispers, “Right there.”

“Mmm,” Prompto moans and his arm shifts next to Noct’s, angle deepening and movements more abrupt. Luna’s neck arches back and her mouth opens in a silent cry. Noct follows suit and presses his fingers a little rougher over her clit, manipulating her in a way that  _ used _ to make him anxious and now only fills him with pride.

Trembling from head to toe Luna comes apart into their arms, voice leaving her as she clenches tight around Prompto’s hand and pulls at his hair.

When she seems stable Prompto shifts back, tugs her underwear back into place and presses an oddly chaste kiss against her belly. He lies down, leaving a spot between him and Noct on the mattress and she all but falls into it, resting on her stomach so that Prompto and Noct can take a side each, knees knocking together as they both try to tuck one over her thighs.

“Good?” Noct asks.

Luna hums in replay, sounding halfway asleep already and Prompto blows him a kiss over Luna’s shoulder.

Good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_) and [tumblr](https://gingerel.tumblr.com/). Though I barely know what I'm doing on each.


End file.
